When users are invited to participate in a multimedia conferencing session, for example, via Cisco's WebEx, there may be several ways in which they may join the audio portion of the conference. Many users prefer to use a telephone as opposed to computer audio, for example, if they prefer not to use headsets or don't have good headsets. For telephone users, call back may be a preferred option because it is easy to use and there are very few buttons that must be pressed; however, the call back option is typically more expensive to implement as compared to the call in option due to the fact that a telephony network is involved.